


Immortal Picture

by ALAC13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALAC13/pseuds/ALAC13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has lived a long time. Lot's of memories and photos pile up through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off something I found. This is my first work on here and if you see any grammer issues please let me know. Also characters might be OOC a touch.

Logan looked at the battered old box that sat on the floor of his apartment. He had found this apartment in the city near the mansion encase Charles needed him for a mission or to cover at the school. He had just finished moving in and liked that it had a loft for him to set up a small office. Marie had given a laptop and printer before he left. She wanted him to video chat her when he had the chance. He also wanted it for a slightly more personal reason. He turned on the radio as he set to work with a slightly more personal kind of decorating. He smiled when he was done and put the box that he always used away where he would remember it. He climbed down the stairs.

Logan lived in the apartment about two weeks when his boyfriend Remy showed up for a date. Since it was Logan’s place it was Logan who had to cook. The apartment was sat up in typical Logan fashion for the date. Remy had come to realize that the man didn’t really have a thing for setting the mood. Logan was a man of action not one for pretty talk. Though he tried and that meant a lot to the thief. Remy explored the apartment since Logan was shopping for ingredients. Logan had texted him it was okay to go in while he was out. Remy smiled noticing the furniture that he recognized and pieces that he knew the other had kept in storage so that he didn’t have to buy new furniture. The apartment was decorated about how Remy imagined it would be. It was simple but tasteful. The walls had little decoration in the small living room that held a tan couch and matching chair. On one wall was a scroll the other two swords. The TV sat on a small end table like entertainment center. 

In the kitchen there were no hints to the person that lived there aside from a calendar magnet clipped to the fridge door with the days marked off on it and reminders on some days. There was a small table with four mismatched chairs around it off to the side. Remy looked up seeing light come in as the sun was going to set soon. He followed it to some stairs that led up to what he assumed was Logan’s office area. There was papers on the floor and mail on the desk along with the laptop that Logan hardly used. Remy sat in the office chair and looked at the walls and blinked at the large wall behind him. It was filled with photos of people that Remy had never met before. Some where looking at the camera and some were looking away. There was a wide array of people in different positions and places. No two photos looked a like though a person or two might show up in another picture with a new person. The clothes in each photo starting from brownish to black and white then finally to color. As the photos got to be color Remy started to recognize the people in the photos. Some of which Remy knew where no longer on the list at the mansion or even among the living. It was interesting though when Remy noticed a certain pair of people in a color photo that he saw in a black and white photo. One was blonde with a serious but also classic kind of boy next door kind of look to him while the other looked ready to either smack someone or roll his eyes.

He continued to look at the photos and smiled softly upon finding one of himself playing with a card while listening to Rogue tell him a story. She was smiling in the picture as well due to Kurt posing for Logan while he tried out his new camera. Remy was drawn out of his memory at the sound of Logan calling his name. Remy went to the railing and looked down at Logan. The Canadian looked up at his boyfriend.  
“What are you doing up there?” Logan asked. Remy smiled and leaned on his arms as they rested on the rail.  
“Nothing.” Remy said. Logan raised an eyebrow and went up the stairs to the office Remy was still leaning on the railing. Logan sighed noticing what Remy must have been looking at.  
“Look I can explain.” Logan started. Remy walked up and kissed him gently to silence the shorter man.  
“No need. Remy find it sweet. You take their photos so that you can remember them. Shows that they existed. It’s proof of your life and theirs. Though Remy think you should be in some photos more than on accident.” He said gently nuzzled Logan’s neck.  
“Damn kid.” Logan muttered as Remy’s words sunk in. Maybe that was part of the reason he had started all those years ago when he was a kid or if it was on a whim or even if it was coincidence. Whatever the reason was he was happy he started it. His mind was heading off to other places with Remy so close to him.


End file.
